Knee Socks
by youdeservebetter
Summary: Maya finds a new way to break out a sweat. (ONE SHOT)


**A/N: Yes, yes, this fic was inspired by the acrylic monkeys 3 This is my first time writing smut and I honestly have no idea what I'm doing but yeah, sorry for any stupidity...enjoy!**

* * *

It was a warm June evening. Maya was sitting at the edge of her bed wearing nothing but her sports bra, soccer shorts and socks. She had just played a game with some friends from middle school and she was beyond exhausted. Debating whether to simply pass out or to take a shower and then pass out, she heard a tapping on her window. She looked at her window through her mirror to find that familiar figure waiting for her. Frantically, she took her shirt, not actually wearing it because of how smelly it was and covered her chest with it, opening the window. "What are you doing here?"

Zig licked his lips getting a sight of what Maya was trying to hide. He had never seen her topless before but it wasn't anything he hadn't thought about. After letting himself in, he put his hands over his eyes so she wouldn't feel the need to hold her shirt up. "Can't a guy randomly swing by his girlfriend's house without needing an excuse?"

She grabbed his hand leading him to sit on the side of her bed. "Well a guy can but not when his girlfriend is sweaty and smelly from playing soccer the whole day," she chuckled. She dropped her shirt on the floor and took a seat at the edge of her bed. "I'm in no condition to be seen by anyone, _especially _my boyfriend."

He smiled, resting his hands at his side but keeping his eyes closed. It always baffled him whenever Maya felt self-conscious about her looks because he found her to be radiant. "Well if you feel like you're in a condition that _especially _your boyfriend wouldn't approve of, then there's obviously something wrong with him."

Maya smiled and turned back to see he still had his eyes closed. She didn't know how Zig did that. He easily made her want to look her best but also accept her for the way she is because she knows he'll love her just the same. "You can open your eyes, doofus," she retorted at him.

Zig playfully opened one eye until he opened both, getting a full view of her. Just as he thought, she looked beautiful as ever with her damp hair and faint mud marks on her leg. Words were struggling to come out of his mouth, he simply grinned widely at her. He slowly made his way to the edge of her bed and kissed her softly. He pulled away after a while, keeping a close distance and looking into her eyes. "Hey," he said, dropping an octave in his voice.

Her heart began racing as she saw him making his way to her side but she couldn't help but smile at him. There was no way he would ever make her feel bad about her body. Whatever insecurities she had, seemed to vanish with just one look from him. Moving in closer to him, she divulged herself into their kiss. She was so exhausted before and ready to pass out but all of a sudden she felt this surge of energy running through her. Feeling unsatisfied as he pulled away, she slowly entangled her fingers into his hair. "Hey," she quietly replied, barely peeling her eyes away from his lips to look into his eyes. Unable to contain herself, she brought her body closer to him and pressed her lips against his once again, this time deepening their kiss.

He welcomed the kiss, allowing her to deepen it. He was a bit taken back when Maya slowly moved her hands to the neck of his hoodie, urging for him to take it off. He discarded of the material, moving his hands back to entangle them in her blonde locks. He wasn't sure how far they'd get but he knew that he was willing to go either way. Him and Maya had already talked about sex and with both being virgins, they decided they'd wait until they were both ready. He knew he was ready, it just had to be with the right person and he knew all too well that that person was Maya.

Maya lightly grabbed his arms, moving him onto his back on her bed. She very well knew that tonight was the night. Tonight she would be with Zig Novak. She moved her small hands over to his chest, taking in every curve his muscles formed.

Zig untangled his hand from her hair and slowly moved it to her waist, feeling every spot of her body that he could along the way. His chest felt tense with every touch she placed on it. "I love you, short stack," he whispered.

"I love you too, doofus" she replied before dipping in back to kiss him. She placed her legs on either side of him, slowly rocking her hips against his. She continued her motions, waiting for a reaction from the dark haired boy beneath her.

Zig softly groaned in between kisses. "M-Maya," he quietly muttered out. He moved his hands over her ass to the back of her legs. He lightly gripped her as he slowly imitated her rocking motions. They were moving so fast, there was no time to think.

She moved her hands underneath his shirt, getting a better feel of his chest. Finally, she decided to tug his shirt up, gesturing for him to remove it. It seemed like Zig understood because he pulled his shirt over his head. Before going back in to kiss her, he put his hand to her face. "Maya…we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I mean I'm perfectly-"

And before he could continue speaking Maya pressed her lips against his. "I want this. I want nothing more than to be with you, Zigmund Novak," she said placing her hand on his. "We're doing this, if you want to."

Zig smiled up at her, using his thumb to caress her face. "I want this more than anything," he said leaning up on his elbows to kiss her. The kiss was a little rougher this time; he wasn't going to hold back. Him and Maya were in the same place at this time, they both wanted the same thing and they wanted it with each other.

Maya kissed him, lightly pushing him back on the bed. Her body tingled as she felt Zig rest his hands on her thighs. She guided his hand to her sweaty sports bra. Whether it was sweaty from playing sports all day or from their steamy make out session, was up for debate.

He began kneading her breast. His hands were so big but her breast fit perfectly into his touch. Their bodies just seemed to correlate so well, like they were literally made for each other. He lightly traced his tongue on the bottom of her lip.

She softly moaned into his their kiss, parting her lips. The experience was new to her and she was loving every minute of it. She slowly moved her hand down his chest to the top of his jeans. She decided to tease him a little by fiddling with the button.

Hearing her moan only turned Zig on ever more. He was about to rock his hips against hers when he felt her hands reach down for the button of his jeans. Frustrated with his growing arousal, he tugged her sports bra up to get a better feel of her body. Maya pulled back, taking off her bra completely leaving her bare chested. Zig stared at her chest for a moment. She became unsure of whether he was turned on or disgusted by her. Just as she felt regretful for leaving herself so bare, he propped himself up and placed a soft kiss in between her breasts before looking up at her and smiling.

Maya took a deep breath as he placed the kiss on her chest. She chuckled seeing him smiling up at her. "Alright, we're switching," Zig playfully said as he flipped Maya over so that he was on top of her. She giggled as Zig placed himself on top of her. She knew he was much bigger than her but she didn't realize by how much until now. He intertwined their fingers as he placed her hands above her head. He dipped down to give her a deeply heated kiss.

Zig quickly closed the gap between them, placing small kisses down her neckline. He moved his hands down to caress her thighs and nibbled softly at her neck before continuing his trek down her body. Maya let out a sharp breath as he neared the elastic of her shorts. He placed one last kiss before looking up at her for approval. She bit her lip and brought her hands to his face to gesture to him come up and kiss her. Of course she would've wanted him to go further down the path but she wanted to beat him to it.

As he reached her lips, she began working the button of his jeans. Without any hesitation, she slipped her hands into the front of his boxers and began rubbing his member. Zig let out a less quiet moan and fought every urge to move his hips further into her hand. Quickly, he removed his jeans and tossed them on the floor. As he went back to kiss her, Maya continued her work on his ever growing erection. She circled her index finger around the head before lightly grabbing his cock and massaging it.

She seemed to know what to do to get him going. The touch was bringing Zig to a desire and frustration level that he was unsure he'd be able to control any longer. With his hands at either side of her, he let his head hang to her side, in taking every touch her hand offered. He let out a more aggressive moan, getting frustrated with the fabric in between them.

He traced his hand along the curves of her body, making it to the elastic of her shorts. Teasingly, he pulled at the fabric, toying with it until he slipped his hand underneath. He began circling her clit over her underwear using his thumb. "Z-zig…m-more," softly moaned, arching her back up to get more closeness between them. Maya slipped her hand in front of his and began removing her shorts, with Zig helping to take them off completely and tossing them on the floor. She began placing open-mouthed kisses on his chest as he continued fingering her.

She pushed herself up so now they were both sitting straight. Zig lifted his face from the crook of her neck and looked straight into her eyes. She placed her hands on his neck and kissed him. Gradually, she tracked her hand down to his boxers, tugging at them. He quickly discarded of them along with her panties.

As they moved closer to each other, Maya felt his penis against the inside of her thigh. Feeling more turned on than ever, she began rocking her hips against his, desperate for some friction. Zig reluctantly pulled away from their kiss, feeling anxious. "I-I don't have a condom," he stuttered out. Not that he normally had one anyways, but he figured one of these days he'd buy a box in case the day ever came but he just forgot about. Maya smiled at him, adoring the fact that he always thought a step ahead. "Don't worry, I'm on the pill."

He crashed his lips onto hers for what seemed like the millionth time and laid her back down on the bed. "Are you ready?" he whispered against her lips. "Yeah," she whispered back, taking in a deep breath. She wasn't sure what to feel or expect, they both didn't, technically. He then inserted himself into her. He felt her walls tighten around him and he slowly began thrusting in and out. He hadn't gone too deep in fear that it might make her uncomfortable.

The feeling was so new to Maya and she loved it. Feeling him slowly go inside and out of her made her release a somewhat loud moan. After a few thrusts, she began growing frustrated with the speed he was going at. "F-faster!" she practically yelled. Luckily the only person home was her mom who couldn't hear a thing when Maya was in her room.

Hearing her moan turned Zig on but her begging him for more was an even more turn on. He also began to get irritated with the speed he was going at but until Maya gave the go, there wasn't anything to do. That's why when she yelled for him to go faster, he straddled her legs on either side of him, coming at her from a different angle. This time he was not only thrusting in and out faster, but he was going deeper. Feeling him cumming inside of her, she bucked her hips forward.

Maya felt her climax reaching. Her body began quivering and she couldn't hold back her moans anymore. Digging her nails into the crook of his back, she reached her climax. She let out a sharp breath, barely able to see straight. Zig felt his climax nearing too. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and rode out his peak. "Yes!" he yelled before pulling out of her and collapsing by her side.

He rested his arm out and Maya scooted and snuggled to his side, resting her arm on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, cuddling her to his side. They were both breathing really hard. Zig felt Maya's chest rise and fall against his side. "That was…"he began saying but realizing he wasn't able to find a word to describe how it felt. The feeling was amazing and he was glad his first time was with her because he couldn't imagine it being the same with anyone else.

"Perfect!" Maya smiled, finishing his sentence. It wasn't anything like what she expected. She'd always imagine that their first time would be more planned and preferably on an anniversary date but this was good. It was better, actually, because there was no nerves building up to the moment, everything came together perfectly. She softly closed her eyes, basking in their afterglow before realizing how stinky she probably smelt. Getting up, she headed for her bathroom.

Zig felt a cold breeze hit him as Maya left his side. "Aww, where are you going?" he pouted at her. The sex was amazing but one of the things he had always look forward to when it came to having sex with her, was cuddling with her afterwards.

"Do you see this?" she exclaimed pointing to the mud marks that still remained on her leg. "The shower's calling me!" She continued to walk into the bathroom. Zig pouted seeing her turn back around. The phrase _"hate to see her leave, but love to watch her go," _perfectly applied to him in this situation. He peeled his gaze away from her ass seeing her abruptly turn around. "Ready for round 2?" she cocked an eyebrow, smirking at him. Zig grinned, getting off the bed, grabbing her waist and stumbling into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
